Broken Wood
by SouthernPrussiaWritesStories
Summary: "See this?" He holds Jack above the edge of the glacier, "This is where useless things go. I thought I could have you as my apprentice. And we could have ruled the world together. Cold and dark it sounded well, but you rejected my offer. Making you utterly useless to me." Pitch looked down mercilessly at Jack. "Please don't do this." Jack pleaded hoarsely.
1. Snap and Convert Back

**Authors Note!: So yeah I obviously do not own Rise of the Guardians. And in the beginning the dialogue isn't mine either. But after Jack yells No i made all of it up :P Please Review! I love to hear what people think and this is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic so please read and review! Also i bet some of you have all ready read this. ****Yeah I deleted a chapter but I thought I should combine them it just seemed right…in my little world oh and since your reading I thought I should make a challenge (not hard) give me five more reviews and I'll post well I guess chapter two… don't worry though I have a lot of chapter 2 already done I'll probably post it by Sunday the latest (USA… I guess Australia would be different)**** Sorry for the notification on the same chapters.**

This is all my fault, Jack thought to himself, all because I wanted some stupid memories. Jack ran to the edge of the glacier prepared to toss the teeth as far away as he can, they were the cause of the problem. He stopped his arm in mid-throw, deciding whether or not it is a good idea to throw them away. Jack attempted once again but he could not get the sick feeling out of his stomach. Should I? Jack thought once again.

"I thought this might happen." Jack turned around, he recognized that voice. "They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand." Pitch, Jack thought furiously, it isn't the teeth it's all Pitch's fault. Jack turns around, and sees Pitch immediately shooting at Pitch with his staff. Pitch deflected it with his nightmare sand. "You don't understand anything!" Jack yelled. Jack lashed out once more striking Pitch, who deflected every hit with his sand.

"No? I don't know what it's like to cast out?" Pitch questioned the white haired teen with his voice booming. Pitch launched out at Jack with the shiny black sand. The young spirit shot into the air shooting ice at his opponent. The collision of the two attacks makes fluffy snow fall. As everything settles Jack holds his staff close to him, ready for any attacks. "To not be believed in. To long for a family." Jack whips around to find Pitch standing behind him. "All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong."

Jack blue Irises stared into Pitch's yellow ones. I guess that is true, Jack contemplated. "We don't have to be alone, Jack," Pitch offered, "I believe in you. And I know children will too."

"In me?" Jack questioned.

"Yes! Look at what we can to!" the Nightmare King stated cheerfully showing a ice sculpture with graceful swirls of glittering black spiked up to the sky, which had been created when Pitch had attack Jack earlier. "What goes better than cold and dark?" Pitch asked cheerfl in his cunning voice. Jack pondered silently in his mind, considering if this was another trick. He glances once more at the beautiful ice sculpture. Pitch continues, "We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, everything is…" He failed to contain his excitement.

Jack turns to Pitch "Pitch black…" Jack continues for the Boogeyman.

Pitch's smile fades. He began once again clarifying, "And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us."

Jack stares at him quietly considering the offer, "No they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want", turning around and walking away Jack continues, "Now for the last time, leave me alone."

Pitch was not expecting this answer his eyes fill with anger, he let all of his walls down and yet Jack had still rejected him. "Very well. You want to be left alone? Done. But first…" Pitch reached into his pocket pulling out a tiny Tooth Fairy. She let out a helpless twittering sound.

Jack froze turning around on his heel, "Baby Tooth!" he runs up to Pitch. Pitch tightens his grip on the tiny sprite, fear filling her eyes. Jack raises his staff to his chest defensively.

"The staff, Jack. You have a bad habit of interfering." Jack tightens his grip on the staff. "Hand it over and I'll let her go."

Jack looks over at Baby Tooth who his struggling in pitch's unforgiving grip. He bobs the staff in his hand before twirling it around and handing it over to the small fairy's captor, "Alright, now let her go."

"No. You said you wanted to be alone," Pitch sneered, "So be alone!" Baby Tooth squirms up higher in Pitch's grip and pecks him in the hand causing Pitch to squeal and throw her on and into a crack of a glacier.

"No!" Jack yells in enragement and pain as Pitch Black snaps the staff over his knee. As the staff cracks light explodes out. Jack clutched his chest in agonizing advantage of Jack's weakened state Pitch snickeres while stooping over Jack he grabs the hood of the frostbitten jacket. Jack could barely fight back as Pitch dragged him across the frozen ground.

"See this?" He held Jack above the edge of the glacier, "This is where useless things go." Despite Jack being stuck around the age of sixteen he was very light. "I thought you could have been my apprentice. And we could have ruled the world together. Cold and dark, it sounded well. But you rejected my offer. Making you utterly useless to me." Pitch looked down mercilessly at the white haired teen, who looked at him with tired, pleading eyes.

"Please don't do this," he pleaded hoarsely. He felt so weak and drained.

Pitch Raised Jack up to his face, "I don't show useless things mercy!" he yelled shoving Jack down the 1000 foot cliff.

The wind tried to soften his free fall but, Jack was too heavy. Jack couldn't scream, he was fighting to stay conscious, he felt the wind trying to help him, but he ignored it. He glanced down at what the ground had in store for him. Oh great, Jack thought. There was water with frozen spikes sticking out. He turned over facing the ground accepting his fate.

Just then, He spotted color from his left side, he looked over. "Jack!" A familiar voice shouted desperately. His vision cleared up.

"Tooth?" he said tiredly, as she caught him. He blinked up at her, "Where did you come from?" he asked closing his eyes.

Tooth tapped the side of his face lightly, "Jack, you need to stay with me. Tell me what happened."

"…Pitch… Baby tooth… then he got mad… broke my staff…" He halfway explained in fragments. Tooth could see him fighting to stay awake.

She came up with a new question as she flew to the top of the glacier, "So, your power is linked to your staff like how I get my power from kids believing in me?"

Jack nodded silently in her arms, "Nobody believes in me… if … breaks I die…" Tooth gasped and looked down carefully at the half asleep teenager. She landed at the top of the glacier and placed him tenderly on the ground, kneeling next to him.

A tear escaped from her eye sliding down her cheek, "Y-y-you know w-w-what I'm gonna find Pitch and get your staff," Tooth stuttered wiping the tiny rivers that had crept along her cheeks.

Jack looked up at the teary eyed Tooth Fairy he put his hand over hers, "You don't need to… ima die… don't worry…" he squeezed her hand and gave her a smirk.

She shook her head, "No. You are not going to leave me," wiping her tears once more, "You may think people don't like you or believe in you. But what about North, or Sandy? Even Aster thinks you're pretty cool. And me? I think you're amazing." She sniffled placing her head on his chest. "You are not going to leave us. I will find Pitch… how long do you think you have?"

"Probably tonight." Jack stated nonchalantly. Tooth jumped up and looked around.

"I will get your staff back." Tooth picked up the half conscious Jack bridal style and flew off southward.

Tooth almost fell out of the sky ten minutes later nearly dropping Jack on the ground.

Jack slowly picked up his head inspecting Tooth as he rubbed the back of his head, "Are you okay, Tooth?" Tooth glanced up from her legs and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine…" She stood up hesitantly. Propping himself up with his elbows, Jack sat up warily. Tooth's wings were draining of color leaving them gray, as they drooped on her back, "but my wings aren't," she continued inaudibly.

"Can you fly? Does it hurt?" Jack bombarded her with concerned questions. Reaching up, Jack touched Tooth's colorless, velvety wing, which caused her to flinch back. "I'm sorry." Jack jerked back his hand placing it in his thin, white hair.

Tooth looked down at the weaken teenager on the ground. "I can't…" Tooth couldn't finish, "Jack…" She turned to Jack.

"I told you… I'm going to die. Don't push yourself," Jack plopped back into a laying position covering his face with his hands.

"How can you just say that with no problem whatsoever?" Tooth flailed her arms in the air, "You're not even going to fight for your damn life!" The last sentence was not a question. Her eyes wild with rage and sadness. How can he just give up and leave us, thought Tooth. "If your just gonna lay there and let yourself waste away, you can do it alone!" Tooth yelled tears running down her cheeks. Jack flinched at the word alone. He could feel tears threatening to escape.

"Tooth!" He yelled. She didn't even look back as she walked away. "What is my problem? I push away the only one person I actually love and care about." All his life he has been alone.(Well except for the wind of course.) Until a couple of days ago when the yetis shoved him in a bag and tossed through the magic portal to the North Pole, he had been completely alone. What if I don't die? Jack thought. What if I can live without my staff? Tooth was right I was so fast to assume. He stood up slowly, collapsing several times before he could stand up. Running as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast) he chased after Tooth. Jack stumbled his way over to Tooth who was sitting in the snow shivering. "Toothiana?" He sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her, she shivered once more, and he loosened his grip. "Sorry, I can only make things cold."

"Jack-" Tooth started.

"No, don't apologize. I'm the idiot here. I should have listened to you. I should fight harder instead of letting myself go," interrupted Jack

"Actually, I was gonna say that you're warm," Tooth finished.

Jack turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow Jack asked, "Really?" Tooth nodded and got closer to him. Jack got out of Tooth's grip slowly standing up, "That's not good. That can kill me," he paused, "extremely fast. I've never thought about dying that way but thinking about it right now, dying from my body over heating sounds horrible."

"You just stood up with no problem though, so you should be getting better. And you can talk in actual sentences, so you should be fine, right?" asked Tooth.

"We need to get my staff." Pulling up his hood Jack strode forward, Tooth followed silently.

After walking several miles in the endless white snow Jack turned to Tooth, who widened her eyes when she saw him, "Jack, y-y-your" Tooth stuttered pointing to her head. Jack raised an eyebrow and his hand shot up to his hair. Tooth nodded, "Look at it. It's brown."

"What? It's brown!" Jack pulled off his hood.

"It's still changing," she pointed to him. His white hair was slowly changing brown, as if someone was soaking his roots in dye. "I wish we could call North to pick us up from... wherever we are." She continued quietly to hersef.

"North?" Jack questioned afer over hearing her comment.

Tooth laughed, "You're funny, no hilarious and by the way you're great at playing dumb." Tooth's laughter ceased when she realized he wasn't playing a game. "You really don't remember who North is?" Jack shook his head. "What about Aster?" Once again Jack shook his head. "Sandy? Pitch?"

"No, but I know you, Toothiana," Stated Jack innocently. Oh, this is not good whatsoever, Tooth thought quietly. Tooth grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him onward.

"I need to get you your staff." the Tooth Fairy mumbled. "Pitch! I know your there! Now stop your hiding and show yourself!" Tooth yelled she turned to Jack. She reached in his hoodie pocket, pulling out a golden cylinder tube she showed it to him. "Do you remember where you got this from?"

"I d…" Jack was cut off by a tornado of shimmering black sand.

"Of course, who could forget their biggest nightmares!" A familiar cunning voice chimed

"No one is afraid of you, Pitch!" Tooth yelled at the cyclone of sand. The tornado gave away reveal the Boogeyman.

Immediately he turned to Jack, "I know exactly what you're looking for, Jackson Overland." He smirked.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Jack asked carefully. Pitch ignored the question pulling out a broken staff.

"Do you want your staff back?" Pitch turned into a shadow and sank into the ground.

"My father made that for me when I was six; he told me I was supposed to protect my sister with it when she got older." Stated jack quietly, "And that bastard just broke it."

The mysterious shadow rose behind them showing Pitch, "Well, that's not very nice," he pretended to be appalled. Tooth clenched her jaw, tightening her fist. It took all of her self-control not to break Pitch's arm right now. Knowing that he was a lot stronger than she was, she stood there quietly.

**Author's note: Yeah I deleted a chapter but I thought I should combine them it just seemed right…in my little world oh and since your reading I thought I should make a challenge (not hard) give me five more reviews and I'll post well I guess chapter two… don't worry though I have a lot of chapter 2 already done I'll probably post it by Sunday the latest (USA… I guess Australia would be different)**


	2. Forgotten

**Author's Note so the challenge again, 5 more reviews and I'll post chapter 3sometime that weekend (depending on how fast it get them) so on to the story! Oh and sorry for the kinda late update spring break is over now.**

Meanwhile:

Jamie sits on his bed looking at his old stuffed bunny. "Okay look, you and I are at what they call a crossroad, so here's what's gonna happen. If it wasn't a dream and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like right now," Jamie says to the pale stuffed rabbit. Come on, please do something, Jamie thinks silently. "I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like my whole life in fact. So you kinda owe me know." He raises his stuffed animal and holds it close. "You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything." He breathes in, "Anything at all." He waits for any sign. "I knew it" he whispers disappointed. He lets the rabbit fall to the floor with a faint thump. It didn't seem like a dream. It was pretty real to me, but I guess it wasn't. He continued out loud, "Real."

There was a little knock on Jamie's door, Jamie hopped from his bed and slowly opened his door. Sophie tip toed in running over to the window. "Sleigh, sleigh, sleigh!" She jumped up and down excitedly, pointing out of the window. Jamie sighed walking up to his window. To his surprise he saw nothing, he had expected to see at least something but all he saw was a normal asphalt street. He backed up from the window and plopped onto his bed facedown.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked Sophie," he said with a mouthful of sheets.

Sophie picked up the old bunny that had been lying on the floor and held it out to her brother, "Bunny?" she tilted her head to the side. Picking up his head, he pushed the toy away gently and shook his head. Turning around Sophie left the room and took the bunny with her.

Jamie flipped over to his back. He stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

Meanwhile. Again:

Pitch stood staring at Jack with a sly, devious grin stretched across his face, "What are you going to do about it?"

Jack scratched his head for a moment, what would he do about what? Who was this guy? He looked around his surroundings miles of vast white tundra, where was he?

"Nothing then? Well than say goodbye to the Tooth Fairy." Pitch grabbed Tooth's arm and brought her to her knees. She couldn't put up much of a fight. Jack was still in a daze as many of his memories flutter out of his mind. Pitch pulled out a black dagger from his pocket. Tooth squirmed.

"Jack! Help!" Tooth cried. Pitch took her arm and cut it, not enough to kill her but not light enough to inflict a small amount of pain. Toothiana screeched in pain Pitch dropped her arm. She examined her arm the cut went from her wrist up to elbow. (Not her actual elbow but you know when her arm bends) It was black and it felt as if acid was running through veins. "What did you do to me?" Tooth asked The Nightmare King quietly. He didn't answer instead we walked over to the clueless Jack.

"Come my dear mortal we have to get your staff. " Pitched pulled Jack over towards the crumbled down Tooth. Pitch grabbed the staff off of the ice. He put the two pieces together and mended them with his nightmare sand. The sand swirled around the staff in little whipping spirals. Jack was fascinated with the staff. Pitch held out the newly blackened staff, "Here you go,"

Jack reached out for it when Tooth grabbed his ankle looking up at him." Don't touch it Jack you'll fall under a dark spell." Tooth's feathers were becoming black. Pitch was becoming frustrated, all Jack needed to do was grab the staff and he would become Jack Frost again well, with darkness too. Jack was still very confused. He looked over at pitch and then to Tooth. "Plea-. " Tooth said before her whole body was covered in darkness. She turned into a shadow-like creature. She didn't have any feet it just turns into a swirl at the bottom, she still had her wings but they looked ripped at the bottom. The only thing the same was her big purple eyes, but they lacked what they had before, innocence.

**Sorry that chapter is uber duber short... I think so please dnt hate me and I will try to post another tomorrow but that all depends what times my mom works cause when she's home she hogs the computer. Anyways thanks for reading and PLEASE review it makes me so happy :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SUPER sorry for not updating in like three or four weeks I just... I have no excuse I was just being lazy… well, I did read a lot. Anywho please review I love hearing what you have to say! J**

Jack turned to Pitch, who gave him a reassuring look. Then he turned to the new Fearling, he slowly reached for the Dark Staff. Yes, yes, yes, Pitch thought to himself, just six more inches, five, four, three, two Jack withdrew his hand.

Pitch stomped his foot on the ground, "Dammit Jackson! Just grab it!" Pitch yelled impatiently, shoving the staff into Jack's hands. A beacon of light shone from his staff, and Jack's hair slowly turned white but this time his ends of his hair are black. A smirk played on Pitch's mouth while a chuckle came out. He placed his long fingers on the teenager shoulder slightly pushing him forward. Jack walked forward.

Jack couldn't speak he felt as if he had forgotten how to. "Where are we going?" He somehow managed to mutter. Pitch snapped his fingers at Tooth, which made her head shoot up, he pointed onward. She stood up and flew over next to the Shadow King.

**Geez I know you all hate me for ending the chapter like this but I realllllllyyy cannot think of anything. I really need you guys to give me some ideas. I do not want to give up on my story. PLEASE! Oh I almost forgot since I'm stuck on this story I'm going to put up a funny interview with the Guardians (And Pitch and MiM)**


End file.
